Dormir
by Luka-sama
Summary: Katsuki insulta a Kirishima y su estupida apuesta de hacerlo compartir habitación esa noche con Deku.


_Hay una página es Facebook llamada "_ Izuku Midoriya 「𝓝𝓸 𝓱𝓪𝓻𝒆𝓶」" _donde tienen contenido genial de parejas de Boku no Hero, de todo tipo. Fue ahí donde vi la imagen de la portada que me inspiro hacer esta historia. No sé quién será el autor de esa imagen, pero es sensacional._

 _Boku no Hero no me pertenece._

 **Dormir**

Cuando la palabra viaje escolar se presentó en el aula, la mayoría de compañeros saltaron emocionados. Claro hasta que descubrieron que, como de costumbre, sería un viaje de entrenamiento donde la diversión y el placer estaría de ultimo. Aunque no todos estaban quejándose por ese hecho, después de las múltiples luchas, enfrentamientos y huesos rotos. Personas como Midoriya Izuku estaban conformes con ese entrenamiento, aun debía dar la cara para convertirse en lo que All might quería en él.

Por eso cuando estuvo en el autobús, sonreía intentando consolar a Uraraka que no parecía tan conforme con ese viaje.

-Te aseguro que todo saldrá bien-intento tranquilizarla.

La chica estaba algo preocupada, los últimos viajes de entrenamiento terminaban en peleas con villanos y múltiples heridas en su cuerpo.

-Uraraka tiene razón, deberías cuidarte en esta ocasión-aconsejo Iida en el asiento del lado.

Escucho como Todoroki suspiraba luego de dar un asentimiento.

Sonrió al saber que tenía grandes amigos a su lado que se preocupaban por él.

Adelante Bakugou estaba gritándole a Kirishima, luego de que este se burlara sobre algo de su apariencia. Al escuchar una explosión en el bus y que un profesor llegara, supo que ese viaje sería algo largo.

En realidad todo fue muy agradable, hubo prácticas de supervivencia y juegos donde cada Quirk fue puesto al límite. Para él quien estaba descubriendo las maravillas de controlar el one for all, tal vez aún no estaba en todo su poder, pero esa sensación de saltar por entre los arboles sin que sus piernas se rompieran.

Era lo mejor.

Estar en los baños termales con sus amigos, reír mientras preparaban la comida (pues ningún profesor pensaba hacerlo por ellos), una competencia entre sus amigos de fuerza.

Todo fue de maravillas.

Hasta que los profesores asignaron habitaciones.

Midoriya quedo congelado en el marco de la puerta, con Bakugou a su lado. Las expresiones de ambos rayaban de lo "la suerte de mierda que me tengo" a "Puto Kirishima que jugaba bromas". Si Eijirou no hubiera decidido cambiar de habitación con Katsuki, todo por hacerle cumplir un reto entre sus amigos, probablemente ahora Deku estaría compartiendo habitación con Todoroki, un amigo que prefería mil veces antes de a Katsuki.

No es que tuviera a un amigo sobre otro, pero Katsuki le daba a veces algo de miedo.

-Mira Deku-empezó Katsuki con aire enojado.

Se tensó al verlo con su puño en alto.

-Si te acercas a mí molestia con tus estupideces de amistad, te mato-gruño antes de quitarse la camisa sin ningún pudor.

Una gota de sudor corrió por la nuca de Midoriya, sin lugar a dudas Kaa-chan tenía serios problemas.

Cuando ambos se cambiaron, rápidamente se acostaron en los futones que estaban en el suelo, muy cerca del otro por la habitación tan pequeña. Midoriya estaba algo cansado de usar tanto su Quirk, así que cayó como una piedra antes de darse cuenta.

Por otro lado Katsuki no estaba en una mejor condición, pero antes de dormirse pudo tener un pensamiento.

"Tch, dormir junto a este nerd es lo peor" mascullo antes de abrazar a su almohada.

Mataría al día siguiente al imbécil de Kirishima por hacerle apostar, no es que no aguantara compartir habitación con Deku toda una noche sin explotar algo, era la sensación de sus compañeros de burlarse de él.

Después de todo ni siquiera lo consideraba un amigo.

Podría pasar ese reto sin ningún problema.

…

Al día siguiente Ochako Uraraka se extrañó cuando Midoriya no apareció por ningún lado, el desayuno ya estaba servido. Mientras caminaba al lado de Yaoyorozu a la habitación de los chicos, pensó en cómo la tarde anterior Deku estuvo practicando contra Todoroki, ambos llevando su Quirk a otro nivel. Además esquivar los golpes de acero de Kirishima, eran todo un logro.

-Ahora que lo pienso Bakugou tampoco llego-murmuro mientras Yaoyorozu abría la puerta.

Ambas chicas quedaron paralizadas ante la imagen delante de ellas.

Los dos chicos estaban completamente dormidos, pero no solo eso. Mientras Midoriya descansaba tranquilamente sobre el brazo de Bakugou, este pasaba el otro sobre la cadera del chico, estando tan cerca del otro que el rostro de Katsuki estaba recostado en la espalda del poseedor de una fuerza monstruosa.

Los mangas Yaoi leídos a escondidas de su padre, hicieron que Ochako tomara por el brazo a Yaoyorozu que estaba totalmente en shock.

-¡Haz una foto!-le dijo totalmente realizada.

Yaoyorozu tenía el poder de crear cosas, una imagen o para el caso, una cámara, no debía ser problema. La chica se vio incomoda ante sus ojos en forma de estrella.

-¿Esto es enserio?-dijo algo roja intentando no ver a los chicos, pero desviando su mirada en ocasiones.

Ochako pensó que podría formar una gran fujoshi como ella, solo tendría que tener paciencia. Pero temía que los chicos despertaran en cualquier momento, no era hora para distracciones.

-¡Antes de que Bakugou despierte y enloquezca!-dijo apurada.

Luego de que el acto estuviera completado, ambas chicas con una foto algo comprometedora de dos chicos peligrosos (No sabían cómo era Deku enojado, pero era mejor no tentar el destino). Caminaron una con una sonrisa y la otra algo apenada.

Unos minutos después los gritos de Bakugou y Deku resonaron por todo el lugar.

-MALDITO NERD-

-TU PERVERTIDO-

Luego una explosión y un golpe que hicieron que Kirishima ganara su apuesta.

 **Fin**

 _Kyahhh estos dos son tan geniales juntos :3_

 _ **Nota:**_

 _ **Por si no lo saben en mi perfil tengo un link de mi página en Facebook donde publico mis actualizaciones y donde chateo con los chicos sobre temas de anime, manga, juegos, libros, series…etc por si alguno quiere comunicarse conmigo o visitar un rato para conocerme mejor.**_

 _ **Sayonara sexys lectores.**_


End file.
